


Laugh With Another

by avxry



Series: Private Fears in Public Places [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Conference, M/M, Modern AU, Pining, alex is alone, john adams makes jokes i guess?, pre slash, sort of, thomas is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avxry/pseuds/avxry
Summary: "'Cause I'd rather fight with you // than laugh with another."Thomas is out sick, and Alexander finds that he kind of misses his opposing force.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this might make more sense if you read the others in the series first but you don't have to

Alexander checks his pocket again, feeling around for the flashdrive that contains his powerpoint on the finances of the company. He drops into his office chair (the same one that Thomas pulled him out of, why is he thinking of that now?) with a sigh, rubbing a hand over his face. There is no actual, foolproof method for preparing himself for a meeting in the presence of Thomas Jefferson.

Alexander knows that his presentation is good, with accurate statistics and reasonable suggestions, but Thomas will always find something to nag him about, whether it's about the presentation itself or something entirely irrelevant.

He checks his watch and releases a little groan when he sees that he has ten minutes to get the slideshow set up. He grabs his laptop, heading to the conference room, and is slightly bitter at the sight of James Madison, already in a seat with his papers in front of him.

Alexander raises an eyebrow. "Where's your other half?"

Madison's face is not shy about expressing its distaste or the attempt at conversation. "Thomas won't be joining us today."

Alexander definitely knows that he should be relieved that Thomas won't argue every point in his presentation, but as he's plugging his flashdrive into his laptop, he feels himself deflate. "Why not?"

"He's sick," Madison replies shortly.

Alexander snorts. "Thought that was your thing."

Madison doesn't deign to answer him, just raises an annoyed eyebrow in a glare and tries to ignore the living, breathing epitome of frustration trying (and failing) to connect its laptop to the television screen.

Madison lets himself be amused for another minute or so as Alexander flounders around the electronics, out of his element, throwing out a few curses. He slings a cord around in exasperation, and Madison finally rolls his eyes in pity.

He instructs impatiently, "That end doesn't go in the laptop."

Alexander whips his head around to glare at Madison, grumbling about knowing what he's doing, but he follows Madison's directions, and the screen comes to life. He continues to be bitter until the other members of the board fill in the empty seats around the round table.

The chair to Madison's left, Thomas's usual seat, is left unused, but Alexander habitually glances over occasionally, as if awaiting Thomas's sarcastic comment.

Alexander talks about the finances of the firm, about a new way of budgeting that might seem to take advantage of some of the lower staff members but would actually help everyone in the long run. No one else is really as interested in this as he is (to his credit, the boss, George Washington, is paying as much attention as he possibly can), but he keeps talking as if they were.

As he talks, a member of the personal staff, John Adams (Alexander has never liked him), cuts in with a few jokes, making the others laugh. The jokes aren't at Alexander's expense, which is a drastic change from Thomas's comments. They're just little quips about the economy or about the lower staff or about other trivial things; still, Alexander is not amused.

If anything, he is disappointed. Sure, it's nice that he can talk about his plan without someone constantly interrupting him and telling him how he's wrong, but about halfway through the presentation, he feels unfulfilled.

Without Thomas there, keeping him on his toes, it all feels too easy. As he talks, he begins imagining the comments that Thomas would make, the subtle insults and jabs at his opinions. He accidentally responds to one of them, leaving the others a little confused for a second.

The whole presentation just feels too easy. It goes too smoothly, he finishes too quickly, and though it's nice to know that his ideas are being accepted at face-value, he reluctantly misses the argument that he and Thomas would have had.

He guesses that he'd rather argue with Thomas than laugh with John Adams (though that's not exactly a revelation; John Adams is nearly repulsive).

He finishes the presentation unsatisfied, though the feeling doesn't seem to reach his audience. They seem pleased, willing to accept at least parts of the plan.

Alexander unplugs his laptop and walks back to his office to get some paperwork done. He hopes Thomas is back tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
